Rain
by Camryn C
Summary: Conner has just moved from Florida. He made the choice to come to Forks then Africa. When he expects a horrible time there something or someone changed his prediction of the year. (I'm not good at summary's but the story will progress in a better way then described)
1. Intro-Coming to Forks

Rain. That's all we have here in Forks. If it's not raining then it's cloudy. The locals have gotten used to it, unlike me. My natural habitat is Florida, not as much of rain like up here. Even tho it was my choice to come here and stay with pop, it's dreadful. Coming right in to the life style of fishing, and hunting 'Big Game' (big game is a cat here).  
So where to begin?

It's the end of summer (if you can call it that here) I'm going to be in tenth-grade. Second year of high school, something most people would be looking forward too. As you can probably tell I'm not. Friends have been left behind to avoid an oversea adventure in Africa. Plus I haven't seen dad in awhile now.

"Connor are you ready?"  
"Yeah one sec mom."

I picked up my clothes and put them in the case. Then took one more spin around my room to check if I missed anything. "That's it then." I said reassuring myself. Just when I was walking through my door, I remembered. Last year's yearbook, it had everyone's signature in it. Quickly I placed it in with my clothes. Mom was walking up the stairs when I was going down, "We are waiting." She said. When walked past her I said "Waiting on you now."

The ride to the airport was filled with silence, well if you count Sam's ramble about animals as speech then no it wasn't. I let out a sigh and leaned back in to my seat.  
"So…Connor I hear your dad is a cop." He said.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Yeah he is the chief."

"Oh that's cool, has stopped any major crimes?"

"Not that I know of Sam."  
Can this conversation end? Or will it go until I die? I kept asking myself this. Sam has always been kind of a questioner. Asking why I'm out late or did you get work done in school? I honestly don't know why my Mother, a University teacher, married an animal researcher or whatever it is he does. He does have his moments tho. His sense of humor was close to mine in some ways. We would be the loudest ones laughing in a comedy. Overall he is a great guy, just a drag sometimes.

An hour or two passed before we were at the airport. Here is where we split. After an emotion filled goodbye from my mother we went different ways.

Them heading to the car and on to a boat and me on a plane heading towards 'Logging Capital of the World'


	2. Chapter One:Welcome Home

Chapter one  
_Welcome home_

John was at the airport waiting for me. I hardly recognized him! His hair was grown out to shoulder length and it was still his natural brown. I took after my mother with the black hair but I would love to have his brown. He has also put on some weight. I'm guessing he quit running once he got promoted.

"Conner?" he asked raising his bushy eyebrows.  
"Yeah it's me John."

John looked down at his feet, "I've been trying to get you up here for awhile now."

"I'm here now." I said putting a smile on. I've always wanted to come up here. But since the divorce happened I didn't know if things would be the same. As much as I might hate Forks, I will give it a try for him. John took my bags and showed me the cruiser. "She still works?" I asked. John chuckled, "Yeah she still gets the job done."  
It was about an hour ride back to his house. Halfway there it started to pour, never seen this heavy of rain without a storm follow it!  
On the way there I saw how the house's here were different and so were the people on the streets. People here seem block off the rain and carry on their business, like a bucket of water isn't being dumped on. And the houses, a more country feel to them. Unlike in Florida where it was modern or suburb designs.

Finally we turned a corner and went up this hill. The houses were on a slant going up. His was at the top and not really on a slant. A tree was outside the house, it was big probably a pine tree or an oak, I'm not god with trees so I don't know. "Once I got the news of you coming, I went out and got stuff." John said. "Thanks." I replied.  
Inside the house was nice, you walk in to the front door, on your right is the kitchen, and in front of you is the living room. Upstairs are the bedrooms and a bathroom. Nice, big and space. Space, something that will be needed this year.  
John took me to my room. It was filled with what I do and don't need. A bed, a desk, and minor items that make the room pop.

Out of those items the bed looked the most needed. Its covers where not needed tho, a velvet color dominated the bed.  
"I guess I'll leave you to it then…" John said placing my bags on the bed.  
"Oh and dinner is at eight, I wanna take you out to eat."

"Then we could catch up." I said.  
John smiled, "Exactly." He left my room closing the door behind him.

I began to unpack my bags. Placing my clothes in the dresser. A glance at the clock showed it was six-thirty. Picking out a shirt and pants I switched my clothes. Then I fell back on to my bed. Letting out a sigh, "This bed is nice" I said to myself.  
I felt like I was gonna drift away. To a place better than this. This thought was interrupted by John.

"Alright, you ready?"  
"Yeah let's go" I answered. We walked out of the house, and then I was ambushed.

We drove a little further in to town; on the way to the restaurant we passed the school. I would be starting soon. The thought of a new school where everybody knows almost everybody made my throat dry.  
"You looked worried" he said with a comforting tone.

I croaked up some type of word. He got the message. "I heard it's a nice school Conner. They have great teachers and the students are never any trouble."  
I leaned my head on the window. "I'm…Just gonna miss my friends that's all dad." Did I just say that? The word dad was erased from my vocabulary a long…long time ago. It brought a certain type of joy back to me.

"I…" he lost his words in a sigh.

The cruiser came to a stop by the restaurant. John cut the car off. "Heads up, I've been bragging about you." He smiled like that was a good thing. I got out of the car and waited for John. The chief took the lead and showed me in.  
A lady walked up to us. She was wearing the outfit assigned. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders. Her age couldn't be over twenty-five, or she wore lots of make-up.  
"Why hello Chief Smith." Her eyes drifted to me. Well I should say up to me. I was a little taller than John. "You must be Conner. Chief here cannot stop rambling about you." I turned my head to John. "See." He whispered.

Our booth was back in the back, a private corner. I slid in to one, unzipping my jacket and placing it next to me.  
This situation could not get more awkward. Who is gonna start? Will he approve of my recent doings? Will I his? I dodged the eye contact and kept looking done or outside. "So…umm how were things?" he finally asked.

"Not good…" I murmured.  
"Hm?"

"I said good, it was good I guess." A touch of sadness in my tone.

John shifted his weight in the booth. The waiter came over; she picked up on the tension. "Um what can I get you two to drink?"  
"I'll have a bee-. A coke." John said. So he has taken up drinking? Strange. He never drank before. Well not as much as he just gave a way. "What about you?"  
I tuned back in to the real world. "I'll have a water."  
"Not as much of soda drinker like I used to be." I said, switching subjects.  
"You did love your soda"

A light chuckle parted my lips, "Remember when we went to the beach?"  
"Yes I remember that day well."  
"I spilled soda all over the people below the dock. Then we had to run from them, and we hide in the arcade."

That night was great. We learned so much more about each other. Like meeting someone new. I never realized how much I missed him till now. Living with mom was great but dad was so close to me. He felt the same. Being distant for so long was a massive emotional toll that just got paid in full.  
Our ride home was not as silent or sad, but the opposite.

The next couple weeks were good. We had some laughs and good times. I grew to like Forks, well the forest areas that is. I took walks through them often. They are nice and peaceful. Sounds of nature dominated your hearing. A bird chipping or trees moaning in the wind. I came across a deer or two. Neither of us moved for each other. Like the deer respected me, like the way I do to him.  
A couple times we've made eye contact, it was strange. The deer…seemed so  
peaceful. Not a worry in the world. He had a major reason to worry. At any moment he could die from a gunshot from a local hunter, or a predator.

The final days of summer. Something that always made me uneasy. A change in the wind maybe? Whatever it was I didn't like it. My starting weeks here involved me staying home and playing video games. I hadn't met anyone or got a chance to hear the gossip. Not that gossiping is my thing anyway. I'm usually the center. Either my hair is long or I need to tan. Now I assume it will be 'That's Chief Smith's son…Conner' it wouldn't be the first time I made heads turn. I find myself doing it a lot just to see how they react. Locals here might come up with some creative nickname…Florida Boy. That would be it if any.  
My 'friends' will call by that. Then again I could be wrong. Con, Smith, Flor, and then there's just Florida. These won't bother since I would've already come up with them.  
Now I just found myself waiting and preparing for school to start.

A new school…


	3. Just Rumor

Chapter Two  
Just Rumor

Six-thirty, a time most teenagers hate. Waking up early was not the part I hated. It is what it represents. Starting over my social life. Now I have to climb back up the ladder. In Florida I was semi popular, I was known throughout the school. Here I have the same effect. After all I am the son of John, the Chief of Police.  
The wake up went by fast, breakfast even faster. Dad drove me to school, something not needed. School buses were pulling up and dropping off kids.  
John pulled in to an empty parking spot. "Have a good day." he said. Getting out I responded "You too."

To start it was a normal day. Till a kid ran right in to me, like I wasn't there. "Uh sorry!" He exclaimed.  
He stood a little below me, a well dressed person too. When he looked up I saw that he was of a different race, Asian. He voice would've fooled you but I had nothing against anybody, especially their race or nationality.

"It's alright man"  
I kneeled down and helped with our stuff. "Your Chief Smiths kid huh?"  
Nodding I picked up my books. "I'm Eric." He extended his hand.  
"Conner" I replied, shaking his hand. It turned out we had the next class together. The class went by fast; I liked to think I was pro at English. Eric invited me to sit at his lunch table. I accepted because I need more friends than just him and I thought I would get a head start from knowing Eric.  
Eric showed me to the table. A male and two women were already there.  
I came to learn their names, Mike, Angela, and Jessica. I instantly knew what type there were. Mike thought he could have anybody when he wanted. Angela was as kind as a angel so I came to conclusion she puts others first.  
Jessica is…well full of herself too. That is plain and simple.

"So…John how is Florida." Mike asked.

"It's um…." My sentence was cut off by a striking sight. A couple walked in to the cafeteria. They were pale, like chalk pale. I thought I was pale, they were unbelievable. She was latched on to him like a monkey. The girl had blackish brown hair; the guy had a darker tone of yellow, almost golden.  
"Who is that?" I asked

Their heads turned, giving me a shocking face. Jessica spoke up, "That's the Cullen's. Of course they caught your eye." She ended with a sad tone. Why wouldn't they catch my eye? Both of them absolutely stunning in almost every way, from the way they walked to their posture.  
"Bunch of freaks if you ask me, their supposed to be related but they act as couples." Jessica added.

"So wait…There's more of them?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah they should be coming soon." Angela answered.

She was right. More came through, another couple and two others. The sight of one almost made Jessica faint. "That's Edward Cullen…" she groaned.  
_Who are the others?_ I thought. The last two certainly weren't as _attached_ like the other ones were.

"Has anyone talked to them or…no?"

My new _friends_ looked at me with disbelief. Like it was a shocking that I even asked. "No…not really they keep to themselves." Someone answered. I was busy turned around looking back at them, trying my best to not seem like a creeper.

Why do I have a sudden interest in these people? I found myself turning back to look at them, even tho they all caught my eye one stood out.  
I don't know what it was about her but…whatever it was it drew me in.  
Her hair maybe? No something more than her brown hair. Or her deep golden eyes, it was something with more force; I just didn't know what it was.

She had the normal female figure from what I could see from my glances.  
At my last glance I was caught. Her brother stared dead in to me. His face stone, jaw locked and dead in to my eyes. I could tell something had bothered him. Well I mean I am _checking out _his sister.  
"Aye! Connor we gotta get to class." Mike said.

"Class? Oh right, sorry" I felt as if being woken from a deep sleep.  
Me and Mike chatted on the way to class, the teacher greeted me in.  
Only one empty seat…this seat was next to her, the one with golden eyes.

"This way Mr. Smith"  
What? Oh right the class. Again I'm disoriented by her, what is happening?

She instantly froze everything about her turned sour. Did I smell?  
Was it just the sight of me? When I sat down she couldn't stand it. Like I had offended her in the worst way possible in the world of ours.

"Hello"

Hello? I wanna know this girl not creep her out.

"I'm Connor and you are?"  
Oh my god! What is happening to me? Why can't I talk to this girl? Well talk the right way.

"Uhh" I croaked. What?! Uh? Forget it I'm gonna erase her from memory now.

"I'm…Elizabeth." she softly spoke. Was it even her? The voice of an angel.  
Her voice…it was soft and calming. Slowly I turned my head to her.  
"Elizabeth? That's a beautiful name." there are the words.

A crooked smile parted her lips. "My frien-…family calls me Liza."

"Why? I'm much fonder of Elizabeth."  
"Easier to say." more soft words parted her lips.

"Easier…yeah it is. But better? Nope."

Liza looked down at our papers before speaking again.  
"We should get this done..." I had forgotten about the work in front of us.

Us? Would there be an us? Who knows there might be in time. But for now we have to get this work done.

Our time had ended, the bell rang.

"Um Connor so why are you here in Forks?"

Whoa.

"Spending time with my dad."

She walked with me to my locker. "Oh…Well nice talking to you"  
Then she was gone.

The bell rang, telling us the end of the day is here.  
When I got out of the building I noticed John's car. He was here to pick me up.  
As I walked past the Cullen family I couldn't help but feel violated.  
All of them were staring at me, except my new _friend_, she wasn't even there.  
Something about me just hurts them I guess. Like my sight makes them vomit.

"Connor!"  
I turned to see Angela jogging towards me. "Hey Angela"

"I…um we wanted to know…if you would like to come to the beach with us?"  
She fumbled through the question. The blush on her face was a dead give in.  
Angela desperately wanted me to come and I assume Jessica was too.  
"Um sure?" I answered with an uneasy tone.

"Great!" her voice squealed, "Tomorrow after school."

"Cool…I gotta go. Chief is waiting." I said chuckling.  
She nodded and went to her car at the other side of the lot. When I watched her go I turned my eyes to the Cullen's. Only one was still looking.  
The one who had the _strange _one for a girlfriend, I've heard about her over the day. I say she is the weirdest one out of the group.

Quickly I turned and walked to the cruiser. I got in and John was also starring.  
"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Staring…Like those kids." When he spoke his eyes got bigger.

"Stop dad, it's bad enough their doing it"

He laughed "Any idea what that's about?"

My mind drew a blank, nothing came to me. "Nope, let's just go."  
Then we pulled off to our house. "How was school?" he asked.  
A smile broke free "Better than expected."  
"Oh really?! How so?" he questioned looking at me.

"Well I've made friends…" I wanted to ask him about the Cullen's but that could wait for tonight over dinner. John nodded his head in approval.  
More was to be told about the Cullen's; I have an odd feeling about them.  
Something John should be able to fill me on for sure. He basically knows everyone and everything in the town.

When we got home I headed upstairs. Took a shower and thought about how to bring up the question. Asking about a family is kind of a strange thing to do.  
I'm sure John won't mind, plus I would be cooking us something so that should make him happier to comply with my wants. I wanted to know about them more then I wanted to mend our relationship.

Dinner.

I had cooked us some burgers and fries. Something he loves to have. When we finished I would ask, I'm sure that won't be wrong. I and he both devour our food. Something I got from him, and he from his dad.

"So dad, my friends were talking about this family at lunch…"

He raised his brows and looked up at me. "The Cullen's?" he cut me off.  
Shaking his head he continued. "That family is nothing but peaceful Connor."

"I never said they weren't." I said with a non-friendly tone. The thought never crossed my mind that they were dangerous. Guess that is getting around town.

"Well people say they are." He said leaning back in the chair.  
"Dr. Cullen is the best. We are lucky to have him here in Forks."

John stood and picked up both of our plates; he took them to the sink.  
"Connor, people…well the kids say that the Cullen's are freaks. Like they belong somewhere else, I'm sure you've already noticed. Trust me when I say they are the most…well kept people in the town."When he finished he turned.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting one already." The thought of Elizabeth was overwhelming. I couldn't hide the smile that came through.  
John grinned, "Nice people right?"

"Well she was I can't speak for the others." I said standing, "I'm calling it a night, night pops."

When I walked out I caught the smile that he put on. Mending our relationship should be my number one, but I think that well move along in time. Right now I need to focus on my feelings. In the classroom, I felt this connection with her.  
Something I only feel with my family. Like I said, something is pulling me to her. If only I knew what.

_No! You can't take her from me! _

_I can and I will…_

I woke with a jump. "Liza…" I whispered. I had dreamed about her.  
Something was pulling apart us, something that could not be stopped.

A sound of wind blowing rustled my ears. Did I leave the window open? I couldn't have, the wind can't open. Slowly I got up to check.  
The window was open. That means something got in. John can't know.  
He would turn this in to a full scale investigation. Even tho that's what I wanted I won't take it that far.

It was close to six so I just started getting ready. I thought through my plan of _attack _for talking to Elizabeth again. Maybe I should befriend her brothers and sisters. The one that stared at me at lunch maybe, nah he was freaky.  
The time came around for John to take me to school, same routine as before.

When I stepped out of car I slipped. Ice? Last thing I thought about.  
I fell right on my bottom. John was laughing, I swear he was about to die.  
Trying to get up on my own was useless, and I knew John wouldn't help.  
Help came from the least expected person.

"Need a hand?" she asked extending one.

"Yeah…" reaching up we met hands. Her skin was cold to the touch, like she slept in ice. She pulled me up and helped me off the ice.

"I got it from here Chief." She said. John nodded and pulled off.

"To be honest, you were the last person I expected to help."

She smiled "I wasn't sure if I should've helped."  
I laughed and smiled back. She began to walk away. "See you in class." I said.  
Quickly she turned "Sure you will" then turned back around.

Grinning I looked to her family, of course looking extremely mad.  
Then I ambushed by Angela and Jessica. They asked if I was alright and if the Cullen helped me. I just answered in the best way and waited for out class.  
A second didn't go by when I was thinking of our moment. Even tho I was on the ground looking like a fool, I still thought it was perfect. Perfect enough to make an impression on her. And her on me.

Lunch.

It came so fast. One minute I was in English next here at the table.  
"Connor still coming today?" Mike asked.

"What beach exactly?"

"La push" Eric responded, dragging out push.  
Soon he and Mike both were doing it, and then I was doing it.  
The girls didn't enjoy it and that was why I did it.

"I'm heading to the healthy section" I groaned. I'm not much of a fan of leaf.  
"Don't get lost." Jessica called out.

Just when I thought of her, she showed. Coming up next to me and picking through the food. I assume she wanted me to talk but I've been wrong before.  
"Connor…My family does not approve of us being friends."

"I didn't know we were friends." I quickly responded.  
"I want to be, but it for best if we weren't."

"What do you mean 'best if we weren't'?" I asked turning to her.

"I'm not…well…I can't really tell you."  
"Ohh okay." I said.

"We could try if you wanted." She softly spoke, parting her lips with a smile.  
I laughed, "It would be…great if we could."

"Me and my friends are going to the beach, come with us."

"What beach?" she asked. "La Push." I responded, clearly excited.  
She turned sour, "Can't I have plans with my brothers."

She sounded like she wanted to go, clearly something more than plans.  
"That's okay, next time." I reassured her. Then she resorted back to her table.  
Some more progress on my goal of becoming friends. I think this is going well.  
Still I feel like there I something more that she is not telling me.


End file.
